Dusk
by ILOVEJOSHMELLARK
Summary: Elizabeth Swan moved to forks with her alcoholic mother. All she cared about was questioning her cousin Bella about the loss of letters. However, Bella is no longer a normal teenager. And in order to protect Bella and her family, Liz has to give herself up. After all that she's been through, Liz can't deal with the Volturi. But maybe she can, since she's falling in love.
1. Reunion

**Hello guys, this is my first Fanfiction and I hope you like it. If you review, I will not complain if you have any ideas. Just remember that if you start reading this story, prepare to have chapters posted at random. If this is not clear e.g- not one every month.  
>Thank you,<br>Georgia  
>P.S-I do not own Twilight.<strong>

Chapter One

It had been three whole years since I saw the faded white panneling of Uncle Charlie's home. The old, dusty tiles, the infamous police cruiser, the inviting woods on the right-hand-side. How could such a small house contain so many memories? I remembered playing out the front when my cousin Bella would come to stay. We had so much fun, and until I moved to England Bella was my closest friend; the only one I could trust to tell all of my horrible memories to.

I didn't live here back then. I lived with my alcoholic mother and my cheat of a father. We had owned a small two bedroom flat, where mould hid behind the curtains. My room was small, and podgy, with an old cover and stained pillows. My only toy was my precious Barbie Doll, who had no name. My clothes were standered, and we didn't have a TV.

But that was eight years ago. When my dad wasn't having an affair with Cindy. He used to sneek out late at night, and if I caught him he would bribe me to keep quiet by threatening to snap my Barbie's head off. It happened for about three months before my mother found out. I'd never seen her cry before that...I'd seen her angry, very angry, but she was furious, but she still let him in the house. Why was she so stupid? Believing that he would grow tired of Cindy, but he never did. I knew he never would, whenever he spoke to me about her, even though it was brief, I saw devotion in his eyes.

The last night we saw him he kissed me goodnight and yelled furiously at my mother before leaving. He'd left her, and left the divorce papers on the coffee table, next to the newspaper. He was found dead later that night. His car had gone of the road and capsized. And his face was all over the next day;s newspaper.  
>I believe he would still be alive if he hadn't been drinking. Maybe he still did love my mother after all? And then, my mother started to think that alcohol would solve her problems. It didn't. It won't.<p>

Her brother, my uncle Charlie, was the one who convinced her to move to forks a couple of months ago. He pursuaded me first. Told me small promises, about how he missed us, and wanted to do the best he could to help. He thought me and Bella could catch up. My mother agreed, packed up our little belongings, and shipped us off here. We've been here for two days, however she still sits in our slightly iluminated living room, crying her eyes out, drinking Vodka. Just like she did at home. Boxes still sat unpacked all over the house. My room only containing my old, broken bed.  
>Yesterday uncle Charlie called and invited me over. So we could catch up. Bella won't be home, he'd said. It made my heart ache.<p>

Me and my cousin had been so close. When I stopped visiting four years ago, she started writing letters. They were the only thing that kept me sane. We spoke about life, boys, family, friends...until she met Edward. Then the letters stopped becoming regular. Instead of one a week, it was one a month. To one every other month. To none at all. And all I had left was some old crumpled paper, and some drab about the mesmerising Cullens, who would 'take your breath away'. Yeah right.

I was going to find her. And when I did I would beat some sense into her. I hated lovestruck teenagers. And she only went on about Edward...a lot; but I was still sick of it. But I had to talk to Charlie first, Bella later. And then Edward if I got the chance.

I slowly approached the old wooden steps, one creeked slightly under my slight weight, and raised my hand to knock on the door. It was a short, sweet knock, but it was important.  
>A few seconds later the door swung open. To reveal my uncle Charlie. He looked exactly the same as before. Just older. A slight smile reached his eyes, and a blue checked shirt covered his torso. Behind him hung the old coat rack, which also held his gun, the rack I couldn't reach. He shuffled aside to let me past, indicating towards the lounge. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. I looked around, and saw the same old house that I grew up in, because I didn't count the other flat, this <em>was<em> my home.  
>"Hey Sherriff." I said cheerfully, hoping to start the conversation happily.<br>Charlie leaned back in his seat, hands behind his head."Heya Liz, how's my little english scone?"  
>"English Scone? Really? So this is what you've come to. No wonder Bella left." I chuckled.<br>"Excuse me, young lady? Bella left to go live with her husband, thank you very much."  
>My mood darkened. Even the minor mention of <em>Edward <em>made me want to swing. "Nice of her to invite me along to the wedding." I muttered.  
>"Now don't be like that. I'm sure she just forgot." He said, trying to lighten my mood. "Anyway, how are you holding up?"<br>"Fine, I suppose. Same old, same old. Guess all that's left to do now is to fully unpack."  
>"And your mother?"<br>"Still hooked on the drink, I'm afraid. No matter what I say, she won't listen."  
>"Oh well. I'm sure we'll sort that out. And look at you, you've grown so much. I'm sure you're not the young twelve year old girl I knew."<br>"I've only just turned fifteen. I'm not that different. Just a little more mature."  
>"Well then. What are your plans. Gonna do anything later?"<br>"Actually, I was going to see Bella. I was wondering if you could give me the address?"  
>"Why didn't you say so? Of course." He said happily. Writing down the address. "She'll be so happy to see you! And you must meet Alice, she quite the charmer." I took the piece of paper from his outstreched hand.<br>His expression then turned grave. "I must warn you though. You best be prepared."  
>"Why?" I questioned.<br>"Bella's not the as same before. She's changed."  
>"In what way?"<br>"I don't know. Forget I said anything. It's just then Cullen's have done something to her. And I don't know what."

* * *

><p>Before I left, I made sure I had said thank you to my Uncle, and had all of the stuff he'd given me clasped tightly in my arms. Clothes, food, toiletries, that sort of thing...seemed like Charlie had gone shopping especially.<br>A cold wind blew, but I didn't shiver, I just kept walking, quickening my pace slightly. I passed a group of six, which contained three girls, and three boys. One of the girls had very curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, the other had dark brown hair and glasses, and the final one had white blonde hair and the physique of a model. When I looked closely, I could see that the blonde one stood a few feet behind the rest, with a boy with brown skin, and cocky eyes. The other two boys were laughing and joking with the girls, one with blonde hair, and a slight baby face. The last boy looked like he was from Asian descent, and wore glasses much similar to the girl's who he was clinging to. As I passed, the blonde boy accidentally barged into me, and turned around to say sorry, but stopped.  
>"Aren't you Bella's cousin?" I nodded. "I'm Mike, and you are?"<br>"Elizabeth, Liz."  
>"So you like nicknames too, huh?" Another nod. "Hey guys, this is Bella's cousin, Liz!" He called to the group behind him. They all pointed out their names, but none of them registered apart from the girl with the glasses' name, Angela.<br>"Tell Bella we said 'hi', will you?" She asked politely.  
>"I will...it was nice meeting you all." I slightly smiled, as I walked away, to drop off the box I was carrying home. The walk was quick, because of my pace, and none of the sights or roads really registered in my mind, just like with the people in that group's names.<p>

I stopped in front of the new bungalow I was staying in, and prepared myself for my mother. On the way in, I grabbed the newspaper from the front step, and dropped it on the box closest to the door once I was inside. I took the box into the kitchen, and placed it on the dirty counter. I needed to clean the kitchen later...  
>My mother was in her chair, with a glass of wine this time, it was red, and for once, she was sipping slowly. She tried to say something to me, but I walked out before she could utter her slurred mess. I plonked onto my bed in my room, and pulled some old trainers out of a box, so I could change out of my boots.<br>I wanted to make a little progress before I left, so I moved my drawers, bedside table, lamp, and wardrobe from the spare bedroom to my new one. Once everything was the way I wanted, I changed my sheet for once I had saved up to buy; a soft velvet duvet that would keep me warm at night.  
>My trainers tied tight, coat zipped up to my neck, scarf, gloves, and...no hat on, I was ready. Oh, wait, no I wasn't! I picked up the address. Now I'm ready.<p>

**Do you like it? Please review!**


	2. Greeting and, Renesmee?

I left my home slightly more confused than when I went in. Uncle Charlie had spoken about Bella being different...because of the Cullens. I knew that Bella had changed slightly between meeting Edward and stopping writing letters, but I didn't know it was as bad as Charlie made it out to be. I wondered what the hell could have happened to her...but I bet myself that it was something to do with Edward and the Cullens.  
>I looked down at the crumpled paper in my hand.<em><br>A long way to walk from here. _I thought.  
>Oh well. I sighed. And looked into the sky. It was a dim blue colour, with clouds spotted all over. If I remembered my Science lessons properly, and about telling the weather, I would be OK. It didn't look like it was going to rain. And it was only two o'clock. I would make it there and back to my house before half past six. I took a deep breath and set off to the Cullen's nest.<p>

I stared at the building that loomed over me. It was very glamourous. And looked very expensive. Wooden pannels, bright white walls, large expanse of green land. A garage and long winding drive. And there was so many windows. It looked filled with light. My trainers made the gravel off the drive crunch under my feet as I slowly walked towards the door. I braced myself for the hundreth time and knocked on the door. It was opened by a short, spunky girl with brown hair that was cropped shortly.  
>"Hello! Can I help you?" She asked in a cheery, chime-like voice.<br>"Yes, actually. I'm here to see Bella."  
>"Bella? Oh! Just a moment, I'll get her. I'm Alice by the way. And who shall I say you are?"<br>"Tell her an old friend is here."  
>"OK. Back in a second." She babbled. One moment she was there, the next she was gone.<br>_Ok, then. What a weirdo. _However, she reminded me of my friend, Sian. Oh, how I missed her already._  
><em>After waiting for several minutes, I was about to leave. When a new figure appeared at the doorway. She looked slightly familiar, with long brown hair, and a sweet smile. But the warm brown eyes were gone. Replaced with an eerie gold colour. And her usually pale skin shone with a unusual glimmer. She wore expensive looking clothes, and, overall, looked somehow...cold.  
>"Bella?" I questioned.<br>She looked me up and down. "Yes. And you are?"  
>"You don't recognise me? You bitch, you don't recongnise me!" I shouted at her, appalled.<br>Taken aback, she glared at me. "Excuse me? Look if you're just going to shout insults at me, then-"  
>"No! I mean...it's me! Elizabeth."<br>"Lizzie? You're not serious! You've changed so much!"  
>"You're one to talk! Look at you! When did you get so sexy?" I giggled. Bella shoved me.<br>"Shut up. After three years you haven't changed. Do you want to come in? There's only me, Edward, Alice and Renesmee inside."  
>"Sure, but who's Renesmee?" I questioned.<br>"I'll tell you inside. It looks like it's going to rain." She said, looking up into the sky. It looked like my weather prediction skills were very bad.

I followed her into what appeared to be some sort of living room. Surrounded by those open windows. Except that it was too grand to describe. The only thing that was easy to pick out was a large grand piano. A young male sat on one of the sofa's. He had golden brown hair. Edward. Personally I didn't think he was as handsome as Bella descibed. However, I was quite drawn to him. And yes, he was attractive, but the fact that I had such loathing for him did not make him appealing  
>I noticed his eyes were the exact same colour as Bella's and the other girl's. Liquid gold. I shook off the strange thought. On another chair sat the crazy girl. Alice, I think. I looked over at Edward again. He was frowning. Good. Nice to see you as miserable as I was when Bella didn't speak to <em>me.<em> Stupid, no good for nothing bastard. Anger bubbled inside me. I felt like a kettle about to boil. Bella sat down, and patted the space next to her. I slowly sat down and waited in uncomftorble silence.  
>"Alice, I think you have already met Elizabeth, my cousin. Edward, this my cousin. "<br>"Nice to meet you Elizabeth. Bella has told me lots about you." He greeted. I just smiled through gritted teeth.  
><em>That's funny. You didn't invite me to your stupid wedding.<em>  
>"Nice to meet you too. Same here. She mentioned you alot in her letters." I said. Trying not to sound rude.<br>"So, Liz. What are you doing here?" Bella asked, quite intent.  
>"As of two days ago, I live here. Your dad pursuaded me and my mum to come here. So he could help with her problems, if you know what I mean. And before you ask. No, she's getting worse." I said looking towards my feet.<br>"Oh, Liz. I don't know how you delt with it." Bella said.  
>I was angry. Angry at my mother, at Bella, and at Edward. "Yeah, well. You wouldn't, would you Bella? Since you forgot to talk to me for a whole year!" I exclamed, standing up with so much force, that I surprised myself.<br>"Liz! Do you want to speak in private?" She asked shocked.  
>"No! Your stupid husband can listen too! Oh, and thanks, again, for inviting me to the wedding! Ever since you met <em>him<em>, we've drifted apart! And you expect me to welcome _him _with open arms! You're unbelievable!" I yelled. It just kept bubbling over.  
>"No. You're unbelievable! Look, whatever problems you have with Edward are unimportant! I understand your upset, but I've been upset too."<br>"Have you been beaten up by your mother? Forced to drink down a whole bottle of vodka? Lived in fear that the only proper family you have will die before your sixteenth birthday? No! You haven't! Because you've been here shagging Mr Cullen over there!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. Before I could even blink Bella's palm had connected with my cheek. The pain was excruciating. My cheek throbbed. It burned, and I thought my jaw was dislocated.

Shocked, I ran outside, into the pouring rain. I didn't care, it blocked my tears. I tried to run, but slipped on some mud. Before I could fall however, someone steadied me. I looked up. A boy of around sixteen held me upright. He had short black hair, and half-cast skin. I felt embaressed since he wore nothing on his chest, and only a pair of denim shorts on his bottom-half. On his face he wore a big cheesy grin.

"Hello. You okay? What you doing out here?" He asked. When I didn't answer the grin disapeared. "What did they do to you? Are you hurt? Did she bite you?" He grabbed my arms tightly, shaking me.  
>"Bite me? What the hell are you talking about? Are you crazy, just like that Alice girl? And who are you? Another one of them Cullens, are you? Well I tell you what, go tell Bella and that fucking Edward to go fuck themselves!"<br>"Haha! I like you already! I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake. And you are?"  
>"Elizabeth, Liz. Look, what do you want? I want to go. And can you let go of me. <em>Please<em>!" I exclamed. Slowly, he released my arms.  
>"Just want to know what you're doing here, that's all. And if you want I'll go back in with you."<br>"I came to see my cousin, Bella. But after what I just said, I don't think she'll want to see me."  
>"What did you say to her?"<br>"Well, there was alot of shouting, my last words were 'Because you've been here shagging Mr Cullen over there!' And then I got a slap. Which really hurt by the way. So you work it out from there."  
>"Ha. Guess she deserved that. C'mon, Renesmee will talk some sense into her."<br>"Renesmee, again! Who the hell is she?"  
>"You'll see." He said, heading off to the house.<br>"ARGGGHHH!" I moaned.


	3. Show Me?

**Hey, again. Not much to say here, just enjoy!  
>And I do not own Twilight.<strong>

Unsure, I kept my the soles of my shoes firmly planted to the ground. Jacob turned back to look if I was going to follow. When I made no attempt, he ran back to my spot, uprooted me from the ground, and carried me off to the house, bridal-style. No matter how many times I struggled and figgited, his iron grip never ceased. I decided not to waste my energy, and lay limp in his arms, ready to bolt as soon as I was set down. Jacob walked backwards into the door, opening it. Then slowly put me back on the ground, holding my shoulders so I could not escape.

"Let me go, you jerk! C'mon you know they'll rip my head off with their bare hands, before I can utter a single silable!"

"Literally." At my confused expression, Jacob laughed."If they don't tell you, soon enough, I will. So just be patient, and ready to scream! " He said, voice volume raising with every word. At the word of 'scream!' he shook me. Slowly he circled me, putting a hand firmly behind my back. And glided me towards a seat, the one where I had sat before. I kept my head down the entire time, not wanting to look into Bella or _his_ eyes. Jacob's presence beside me, reasured me. Even though I barely knew this guy, I knew that if I did something wrong, he would help me out. I looked up at the sound of light footfalls on the stairs. A young girl amerged from the hall. She looked barely any older than me. With red-brown hair that curled round her sweet little face, and Bella's old warm brown she saw me, her face lit up, a grin slowly spreading across her face. Very fastly, she ran towards me, her small arms encircling my waist, chin pressing into the curve of my neck.I let out a small _oh!_, and slowly placed my arms around her fragile body. She was so small. I just wanted to bundle her up and carry her home. When she let go, carefully she lifted her palm towards my forehead. A few inches away, Jacob siezed her wrist, and shook his head. A small moan escaped her lips, as she stared at him in defeat. Confused by there personal encounter, I looked towards Bella. Her face showed no emotion.

"I'm really sorry, Bella. I'm just a wreck, with my mum and all. I was so upset when you stopped writing, I just felt so betrayed. And somehow I convinced myself that Edward was to blame. I hope you'll forgive me, both of you. And then I got angry, and I just fled. Jacob stopped me, and litterally carried me in here to apologise. And right now I'm really confused. Jacob asked if you'd hurt me, bit me, even. And he indicated that you had something to tell me, but I'm not going to pry." I babbled out the whole speech, took a deep breath, and faced my cousin.

"I understand you have been through alot. But that didn't give you the right to scream and shout at me. I stopped writing because it was my first love, and then I was so wound up in everything I forgot about anything that wasn't in Forks or La Push. And I suppose we do have something to talk about, but I think it will be easier if we show you."

"Show me?" I gasped.

"Bella, are you sure? Think of the Volturi. What do you think they will do if they find out someone else knows, at our hands? What will happen to Renesmee?" Edward questioned Bella.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Wait a minute. I'm guessing this is Renesmee, but who is she? And why did she hug me?" _Or why did she try to slap me in the forehead?_ I asked, smiling at Renesmee the whole time.

"Renesmee is mine and Edward's daughter. And before you ask, she is less than one year old. Even though she looks about six."

"Your daughter? But how is that possible?" I gasp.

"She will show you. She wasn't trying to slap you in the head. Just trying to show you." Edward answered.

"How did you ... why did you?" I stammered.

"I read your mind. Just like Renesmee is going to show you her's." Edward said, whilst Bella, Renesmee, Alice and Jacob smiled reasuringly. I looked round at all of them. It was too much to take in. I tried to stand, but wobbled dazilliy. My vision clouded, before I fell to the floor.

**Just review, I suppose.**


	4. Memories

**Hi!  
>And I do not own Twilight.<strong>

I slowly regained consiousness, and opened my heavy eyeslids. Where was I? As I took in my surroundings, I remembered what had happened prior to my blackout. I remembered the fight, and Jacob's reasuring presence. Where was he?

_Please don't say he left me here!_

As a last resort, I called out his name. He must have heard me, as shortly after he was knelt beside me. His warm palm enclosed mine. A small wimper escaped my lips. Jacob gently brushed a loose strand of hair off my forehead. I stared into his all so familiar eyes. Seeking comfort and safety. The door slowly creaked open, as Alice peeked her cheerful face round the door. Her smiled widened as she saw I was awake.

"Hey, I heard you two moving around, so I thought i'd come to see how you were. Bella and Edward have gone to meet up with Carlisle and the others." She said.

"Oh. Well, I suppose i'm fine. I'm still confused though."

"Just wait for Renesmee. Then you'll find out all you need to know, ok? She'll be up in a minute. And everything will be fine. I've seen it."

_Seen it? _"Can't it wait? I just want to sleep." I murmured.

"If you fall asleep, you won't find out anything, will you? And- oh, look. Nessie's here." She chimed. I had only just realised how high and musical her voice sounded. Renesmee carefully shuffled in, holding a tray. On it sat three cups of tea, and some buiscuits.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to stomach that." I apologised.

"That's OK. But I think that you'll want something after you are informed." Renesmee assured me. I noticed a small nod that Alice headed towards Jacob.

"Ok. You ready?" She asked.

"I think so." I whispered. Renesmee sat on the end of the bed I lay in. Jacob still held my hand, and for that I was greatful. Very gently she placed her tiny hand onto my forehead. I drew in a deep breath, as I was pulled into the vortex.

The first memory did not belong to Renesmee, it belonged to Bella. She sat on a table with some other students, in the canteen. A young girl with dark blonde hair was perched next to her, informing her about the Cullens. I tried to hear what was mentioned, but I was pulled away by the invisble force. The next scenes passed in a blur. Bella slowly figuring out what Edward, and the rest of the Cullens were. Vampires. I gasped. Bella and Edward lay on their backs, side by side, in a clearing. A baseball game was in process, until three figures emerged from the smoke. James, Laurent and Victoria. Their most deadliest enemy, apart from the Volturi. _The Volturi?_ James had Bella pinned down in a ballet studio. Blood pored from a paper cut, the woods became a maze, cliff diving was a rush, wolves were no enemy, and the Volturi would not kill Edward when he asked. _Idiot's._ Riley was changed, stories were told, newborns were fought, and wedding's were planned. So much happened, since she met Edward. Finally Renesmee was concived, red eyes in a mirror, and the Volturi came. The last memory was myself, entering the boundries of Forks. _Bella has been through alot, all because of him. _I still hated Edward.

Renesmee's hand withdrew from my Forehead. My hand tightly clutched Jacob's, I was surprised he didn't pull away. _Warewolves. _I tutted. _Warewolves!_ I yanked my hand from Jacob's, flinched away as he tried to comfort me, and pulled my knees up to my chin. I sat there for a long time.

**Do you love it?**


	5. Trigger

**Hey guys. Just noticed that I have no reviews yet. :( Where are you? Please review so I know some people are actually reading this story. If no one reviews there will be no story. And I will have to cancel. Please don't make me do that. Because I love writitng this. As soon as people review the story will be finished and I will do some others. Maybe more Twilight, definetly a sequel to this. Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, The Vampire Diaries and loads of others.  
>Many thanks,<br>Georgia.**

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Everything went by in a blur. Hands poked. Fingers prodded. But I registered none of it. I thought my life problems were bad. And now that I have found out about _them_, I know that nothing is as simple as it seems. Things from my nightmares existed. Vampires, warewolves, in fact, shape-shifters. How could they exist. It was all too sureal.

I tried to grasp sanity, and very slowly unhooked my arms from their rigid postition on my knees. I streched my legs and stood, trying not to make a sound. Good hearing, that is what they have.

_Crap, he can hear this, can't he?_

Before I could think, I ran. Sprinted out of the room, and into the hall. Down the stairs, through the entrance, and finally out of the door. I skidded to a halt. It was pitch black. Barely anything was visible. The only things I could see were the woods and the road. I decided to take the easy route, the road. However, I heard a cars tyres on the gravel. Panic. That is what I did. And ran into the forest. The leafy soldiers towered over me, begged me to go back. Maybe I should have followed nature's advice. But stupid old me kept running. My breath came out in sudden gasps. My heart hammering, panting.

_I've got to get to the road. Away from here, anywhere._

My foot snagged on a tree root. And I tripped. I could not catch myself, so I fell face first into some dirt. I carefully lifted myself up, and checked for any broken bones. No, I was fine.

_Surely they'll catch me now. _I thought.

"Nasty fall you had there."

I jerked upright. Looking round I saw nothing but trees.

"Bella? Jacob, is that you?" I breathed. No answer. No that voice was from no-one familiar.

_Great, now I'm being followed. By some other Jerk._

"I'm neither of those you adressed." The voice stated. I stood up and twisted round to the direction the statement come from. The wind howled a warning.

"Come on little girl. I thought you liked games. Guess who I am." The stanger wispered, breath warm on my neck. I slowly spun round.

_How the hell did they know that?_

They. A male definatley. Too deep for a female. I drew in some air. And braced myself.

"Give me a clue. Do I know you?" Iasked.

"No. However you are familiar with my name."

"What do you mean?"

"Think back a couple of hours. You must have saw my face in the memories."

"The memories. OK." I repeated.

I thought back a few hours like he suggested. The first people that came to my mind were Victoria, James and Laurent.

_But they're all dead._

Next it was the wolves. I didn't think they would follow me. Not if I knew Jake. I next thought back to Edward's previous comment to Bella.

_"Bella, are you sure? Think of the Volturi. What do you think they will do if they find out someone else knows, at our hands? What will happen to Renesmee?" _

The Volturi. Who? Aro, Alec, Felix, Marcus? There was just to many of them. I tried to picture the voices from Bella's memories. It all clicked into place. Suddenly I knew who this stranger was. How he had found me. It was so obvious. Especially since he had such an ability.

"Demitri." I wispered.

"Correct. I knew you would get it. You are a smart girl, aren't you?" He remarked. I did not answer. Just waited for him to appear. He strode confidently out from behind the forests sheld. I looked at him, took him in. He stood so tall, so intimidating. A black cloak enveloped his form. The hood he wore down. His skin shone. It was so pale, unnatural. And those eyes. Bright crimson on white. Those eyes stared straight into my soul. For some reason it made me feel naked. Like I had nothing to hide me from his stare. He did not blink, just looked. I found my voice. Tried to be brave.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing in paticular. Exept Aro was concerned. Bella was a liability, he knew she would tell someone about us. We searched for any family member she completly trusted. And we found the letters, found you."

"Me. How? None of you knew me, how did you track me?"

"The adress on the letters helped alot. They sent me to look. Find you. Then we figured out who you were. Someone special."

"Special, how exactly?"

"We have a list of potential humans who might have a unusual ability when changed. You were on that list. We always use a trigger. Try to see if they will snap. Your trigger was easy. It destroyed your mother, didn't it? Destroyed you?"

Something did snap.

"You. You killed my father. You murdered him!" I shouted.

"No, no, no. Charles Franklin did that all by himself. We just gave him a distraction." He chuckled.

"Cindy." I answered.

"Heidi, actually. But, yes. Cindy if you wish." He said, smiling so smugly.

_Lets see how smug you are when I punch that smile off your face._

"You monster!" I tried to lung for him, but he pushed me back as if I was a feather. I fell back into a tree, the air knocked out of my lungs.

"Now, don't be like that. We must get down to business. Aro wants a new member of the guard. So it will be a Cullen or, you." He said. He strode towards me, smiling. He only stopped when his face was inches from mine. My breath hitched in my throat. This was the end. He was going to bite me, kill me. However he did not. With such force he grabbed my arm, just above the elbow. I tried to pull away, but failed. This was the second time someone had grabbed me today.

"Let me go!" I screamed. Yanking myself away. He still held on.

"I think we should pay the Cullens a visit."

**C'mon review. I love this story! Why don't you?**


	6. Broken Bones

**Hey guys. Next chapter is here. Do you like it. I do. :)**

Dimitri dragged me across the floor of the forest. I refused to co-operate. No way was I walking to the Cullen's house like any normal civillised person. Even though this could do no good. I would never go willingly. He did not speak at all on the way. Nor smile. Maybe he didn't like this job. Wait, why wouldn't he. He looks like he enjoys being evil. And most vampires don't have feelings. So why should he? I stared ahead. We were almost there. But instead of going towards the house, he headed towards the clearing.

_Bella would not stop pacing. She was deeply worried. Elizabeth had vanished without a trace. And none of us knew where she was. I could not see anything, all we knew was that she didn't take the news well. And that she ran away. Renesmee believes it is her fault. But I told her that "auntie Alice would make it all better." Exept I haven't. Jacob has got the pack looking for her. However there is still no trace. Edward looked at me._

_"Have you seen anything yet? There is a scent, I just can't quite place it." He asked, but as soon as he did the vision came.  
><em>_**Demitri was dragging Elizabeth along towards the clearing. She was trying to get away, but it was no use. She could not break free. When he was exactly in the center he stopped, and waited for us to arrive.**_  
><em>"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me. At the same time me and Edward said "Demitri."<em>

We skidded to a halt in the center of the clearing. Demitri pulled me to a standing position. His iron grip still held my arm. There would definetly be bruses tomorrow, if I was still alive. We waited for what seemed like forever, until all nine of the Cullens arrived. Out of the shadows I could also make out the forms of the wolves. Bella stared at me. She did not smile. She knew I would not make it out of this alive. Demitri stood tall, whilst he spoke.

"The Volturi and myself have a proposition to make." He called, he did not need to, because they would have heard him if he wispered.

"Please, enlighten us on this, proposition. But let the girl go." Carlisle spoke.

"She is as much a part of this as you are, Carlisle. Aro wants a new member of the guard. You all must know what this means."

"You want one of us. Or you'll kill her." Rosalie stated.

"One of you or her. She was on the list, it's your desion."

"That is out of the question." Bella spoke for the first time.

"I don't want to break up your family, I'll go-" I tried to say.

"Shut up you." Demitri growled, gripping my arm tighter.

"Leave her out of this Demitri." Edward shouted. I squrmed, tried to break loose. He gripped tighter. Something snapped. I screamed out in agony.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Renesmee called. Slowly she walked forward. "Who do you prefer?"

"Edward, Alice, Bella, yourself, Jasper or the girl." He answered. I was writhing in pain, however I still reached up to place my lips by Demitri's ear.

"I will go. Please Demitri, don't do this." I wispered. Pain flickered on Demitri's face. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. He looked down at me.

"Is it what you really want?" He wispered back. Very slowly I nodded.

"Yes. Leave them alone. I will go with you." I breathed. Demitri looked across at the Cullens.

"She has made her desion. She will go. Perhaps we will see you soon." Demitri said. Very carefully he picked me up and held me in his arms, bridal-style. He carried me away from the clearing, Bella's distant cries in the background.

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Stolen

**Hey guys, next chapter. Enjoy!**

I awoke on a jet. I was lying on a reclined chair, a bandage tightly wrapped around my arm. No one was around. Not even Demitri. I realised what I had done, but it was for the best. I missed them. Even crazy Alice. I remembered Bella's cries as I left. What would they tell my mum, or Charlie? I kept my eyes closed and tried to fall back asleep. I heard footsteps approach.

"How is your arm?" Demitri asked. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Fine, I guess. Where are we going?"

"We are on a private jet to Volterra. It won't be long."

"OK."

"I cannot do anything more about your arm, it is broken. But it would not matter anyway. It will heal during the change."

"Will it hurt?"

"Very much. Like fire and acid consuming all of you. Your mind, body, soul and heart. Until it stops beating." He answered, looking out of a window. "Sleep. I shall wake you when we arrive."

_I looked at Jacob. Only he knew. I had imprinted on Elizabeth. When I saw her there, helpless in his grasp. Everything changed, I wanted to rip that leech's head off more than I ever thought possible. How dare he hurt her like that. And when he broke her arm, I wanted to ... well you get the picture. Personally if it wasn't one of them Volturi, he would be tiny little pieces burning in the fire, ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. I looked up at Jacob. He wasn't smiling._

_"I quite liked Liz. She was a nice girl, had alot of fire. It's a shame that she will become a bloodsucker. And at least she tried to get away, tried to save herself. But in the end, the only one she saved was you little bro." He smiled, punching me in the arm._

_"Yeah, whatever. I just can't believe that the best thing that i've ever had, slipped out of my fingers. Forever. When I saw her, I thought that maybe I had found something good. And then I saw that leech crushing her!" I started to raise my voice with every word. I was starting to change._

_"Woah, calm down, buddy. Bella will get her back. And then you can be with her as much as you want." He said reasuringly._

_"Okay." I mumered. "Please, please, please, Jake. Please let me go?"_

_"No. I'm sorry bud, but we can't loose you. You're too young to go to vamp central. I am sure they find her."_

_"They better. Before it's too late."_

"Wake up! Wake _up!_" Demitri shook me, but not too rough. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids.

"Mmmm? What do you want?" I mumered drowsily. Rowling over, I looked up at the red-eyed vampire scowling down at me.

"GET UP! Come on! Move your lazy butt! Aro does _not _like to be kept waiting." He growled.

"OK. OK. Just let me freshen up." I said popping the p. I stood up and streched.

"Fine, five minutes. Not any second longer." He said.

"Whatever." I called, halfway down the aisle. I opened the door to the _restroom._

_It's a bog. Why do they have to make it any posher? I thought._

"Oh. And by the way, you have a serious case of bed-head." He informed me. I knew he was smiling cheekely. I turned round and stuck my tongue out at him. I slammed the door shut, and could hear his chuckeling through the stupid plastic door.

After washing my face, brushing my hair, re-applyling my bandage and changing into a black cloak that hung on the door. I unlocked the toilet door and stepped outside. A elderly man was the only other person on the jet. I walked up to him.

"Do you know where the man went?" I asked politley. He nodded at me, and indicated to a ramp that lead from the door of the plane to the runway.

"He is waiting in the car for you, mam." He answered. He was british! Just like me.

I smiled at him, and walked down the ramp. I slowly approached the black car, with tinted windows. A chaufeur opened my door for me. I slided in, onto the sqeeky leather seats. Demitri sat next to me, looking out of the window. Not that there was anything to look at. The chaufeur looked at Demitri in the rearview mirror.

"Would you like the privacy window up sir?" He asked.

"Yes. Put it up now." Demitri demanded. A faint buzz sounded as the privacy window slid into place. Demitri turned to me. I scowled at him.

"When we arrive do not speak unless spoken to. And you will not enter until I call you. Also, it would be best if the hood is up. Might add more affect when you are introduced."

"A please might be nice." I muttured.

"Excuse _me_?"

"It would have been nice to fit a please into that sentance. I'm sure that man up front thinks you're very rude."

Demitri sighed."See, this is what I mean. You need to learn to shut your mouth. Even though expressing your opinion is important, I want you to say quiet. _Please?_ Is that better?" He questioned.

"Yes, much."

**Hi, I know some people must read this story, and so I would like at least some people to PM me or review to say they are reading it. If no-one replies, then no more story. Sorry to pressure you guys, but if no-one will motivate me, then I will not be able to continue.**


	8. Master

**Hey guys. This chapter is for Yamna. I know your reading. **

The rest of the journey went by in uncomfterble silence. Me and Demitri did not utter one single silable. We knew what was to come. I would become a monster. A creature that had no feeling, only bloodlust. I didn't know if Demitri was happy about this, or just didn't care. If I was consumed by all evil, then I know I wouldn't care. I would be a killer, someone ruthless. Like that Jane girl. I knew she enjoyed enflicting pain. The car stopped slowly, and the engine died down. The man who drove the car, who I learned to be called Darwin, let the privacy window roll down.

"We have arrived, sir." He stated.

"Thank you, Darwin. Elizabeth. Please put your hood up. And keep your head down, do not let your eyes wander." He told me. I lifted my hands and pulled the velvety hood over my expressionless face. Dimitri let himself out of the car, and waited impatiently for me. I did not dawdle. I got out myself too. Silently, I followed the vampire towards the Volturi's nest. I kept my head down, as asked. The only thing I saw was Demitri's boots. I kept my eyes on them. And made sure I did not wander off.

"Prepare. We are entering. Wait here."

I heard his footsteps fade, and some faint voices. Then Demitri's voice sounded loud and clear.

"Members of the guard. Meet our new member, Elizabeth." He called. I walked forward slowly, until Demitri put his arm out to stop me from going further.

"Show me your face, child." A male voice commanded. I believed it was Aro. I obeyed. I lifted my head from it bow. And tried to hold it high. I did not look at any of them. Instead I looked at the top of Aro's _throne. _However, out of the corner of my eye, I did see the man with the long black hair, and crimson red eyes, walk towards me.

"Look at me." He demanded. I looked into his eyes, and saw amusment, curiosity, and surprise.

"You are a very beautiful flower, I must say. Tell me Demitri, where ever did you find her?" He asked my travel companion.

"She was on the list, master. She is also Bella's relation. Her cousin, I think."

"Ah, _Isabella. _May I?" He asked me, holding out his hand. I stared at it cautiously. Very slowly, I placed my palm in his. I don't know what he did, but after it, he let out a small sigh.

"Oh. You are quite an extraordinary one, arn't you? Please inform me in why you were so willing to give yourself up for the Cullens. Vampires."

I found my voice, and tried to be brave."I love Bella, and I did not want to ruin the life she had made for herself in Forks. I also didn't want to ruin her family." I answered.

"Love. An emotion of betrayal. Don't you think, Jane?" He turned toward the petite blonde Vampire.

"Yes, master. A very dredful emotion." She smirked.

"I think we should rid her of it." A young boy who stood next to Jane said.

"Yes, Alec. Hmmm, but who should train her. Help her to understand us, to be more like us. To block out all emotions." He wondered aloud.

"I shall, If you wish." Jane said. Aro looked between me and Jane, obviously pondering the idea.

"Yes. What a perfect match. Jane, I think you will like this human's company very much. She has alot of fire."

"But sir, we do not like fire." Jane pouted.

"Ah, yes. Of course. How could I forget being burned at the stake. She has alot of spirit then. Much potential to be ruthless like you." He stated. Jane smiled at me, I smiled back. And the smile widened.

"I like her already, sir. I think we shall be good friends. It will be nice to have a feminine companion similar to my age."

"Very good. If you would escourt her to her room?"

"Yes, master. Gladly." She smiled. I followed her from the room, scared of what she could do, and Demitri did not object.

**Hope you like it Yamna. :)**


	9. Silk Sheets

**Hey guys, new chapter! Thank you to Hannawolf101 , who was my first review! Thank you to all of the others who reviewed aswell. Love you all! 3**

I followed Jane from the Volturi throne room. I knew of her power, so I decided to keep quiet. One slip of the tongue and I would be mentally burned. And even though Demitri told me not to speak I still feel tempted to strike up some sort of conversation. I'm not doing it for him, I'm doing it for me. Besides what would I talk to her about? Blood? Personally, talking about blood seems way to weird. But it looks like i'll have to get used to it, if i'm to become a bloodsucker. I mean, seriously. Why the hell did I say i'd go? Sure, I didn't want to split up Bella's family. But one of them could have still gone. Hopefully, they'll come and save me somehow. Hopefully. The way things are going, it will be more likely that the pack will come and save me. Maybe that would be better, so I wouldn't have to look at them. Because technicaly, they owe me one. I did save their _whole _family. All nine of them.

I stared at the back on Jane's head, the corridor was endless. Too many doors. What do they keep in there?

_Please don't say it's humans._

I sighed. At least I'm not one of them. Hopefully I'll get to live, figurativley speaking. Jane halted, and I skidded to a stop behind her. She opened a door at the very end of the hallway. And I slowly followed her inside. The room was, surprisingly, simple. The only fancy thing was the bed. It was a double and it had a net canopy. The sheets were silk, and the pattern was very detailed. Jane stared at me, without blinking.

_I don't suppose she needs to._

"This is you're room. It will be very suitable for you're stay. However you will only aqiure it for a few days." She explained.

"Thank you." I tried to be nice.

"No need to thank me. Thank our master." She denied. I wondered if she ment _our_ including me.

"I will. When I next see him."

"That will be soon. We don't want to wait too long for you to be changed."

I did not answer. I didn't need to.

"Now we'll need to teach you the rules."

_My eyes bore into the back of Aro's head. I wondered why he wished to speak to me. I knew that I definetally_ _had to speak to him about something. After excusing the other members of the guard, he turned to look at me._

_"Demitri, Alec informed me that you wished to speak to me?"_

_"Yes, master. It's about Elizabeth. I would apreciate it if you would not assign me to watch over her."_

_"Why is it you do not wish to see her?"_

_"I have looked after her for a while, I would like a break."_

_"It is more than that, tell me why?"_

_I didn't reply._

_"Tell me!" He demanded._

_"I have grown a certain liking for her." I murmered, looking down._

_"Ah, I see why. She is such a delicate flower. Very well, you will not be asigned any shifts. However, I want you to train her once she is changed. But I will give the lead supervision to Alec and Jane. If you wish it, I can make sure she will not return the emotion. Alec would be the perfect mate for her. Don't you think?" He questioned. I just glared at him._

He wouldn't do that, would he?

**Just in case you're wondering, yes, the last bit is in Demitri's point of view.**


	10. Letters

**Next chapter. Only posting the next two cus i'm bored. Only gonna do bout 20-25 chapters, so that's bout 10-15 more! Then a sequel :)**

A few days passed, and nothing really happened. Yes, Jane came, and she taught me the rules and regulations of being a member of the guard. It was like them stupid terms and conditions you _have _to agree to. And that no-one reads. Exept I had to read them. It was so boring, she droned on and on. But I took all of it in.

Alec visited me too. He's alot less, so to say, evil. Even though his ability is much worse than Jane's, he was actually nice to me. _Nice, _as in not mean. Which was different for a change. The only other nice person was Demetri. But I don't see him anymore. The last time I saw him was in the throne room.

A knock at the door woke me from my memories.

_Wait a minute. A knock? _

They never knock. Always enter rudely. So why knock now?

"Come in?" I called. Alec peered his friendly, but unsmiling, face round the door. Once he saw me sitting on my bed, he entered. And sat oposite me.

"Hello. Aro wanted me to give these to you. One is from him. The other is unknown." He handed me two letters. One on parchment, one in an envelope.

"Thanks. Tell him thanks too." I said, staring at the letters.

Alec just looked at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Thank you, Alec. Could you please give Aro my thanks too. And could you please visit me later, in case I have some replies." I corrected myself.

"Yes, I will. And you really need to work on that."

"I know." I sighed. "See you later, Alec."

Alec left me to my privacy. I stared at the notes. Slowly I opened the unknown letter, hoping for some kind words from home. Pulling the letter from the envelope, I began to read.

_Dear Liz,_

_I guess you're wondering who sent you this letter. Well, it's me, Jacob. Sorry for getting you're hopes up. I bet you wanted a more personal letter, but you got mine. Anyway, everyone misses you, and I swear to you, they will get you back. It's already being planned. I know it's been five days, but we're working on it. One thing. You arn't vamped yet, are you? Because that's gonna complicate things. And personally, I like you with rosey cheeks. I just need to tell you one thing. Do you know what imprinting is? Well, Seth's imprinted on you. And trust me, i've never seen a kid want to go to vamp central so much. He really wants to save you, remember that. It might keep you going, knowing someone loves you in that way. You know Renesmee? She really likes you. She thought it was her fault that you got taken away. But Alice made sure she understood that you went freely. _

_Please reply, Jacob_

I looked over the letter twice. I knew what imprinting was. But Seth? The cute little one with the cheeky smile. I guess he seemed like a nice guy. I didn't really know him. I decided to read the letter of Aro before answering Jake's.

_Elizabeth, _

_I hope you understand all you need to know about us. Because you will be joining us tonight. Jane and Alec will be your mentors, whilst you get used to our life. And Demetri will train you. It will not be a big ceramony. A very simple one at that. Demetri though you would like it more simple. Please wear you're cloak, and wear you're hair like Jane's. _

_I will see you tonight, Aro_

I stared at the letter.

_Yes Jake, by the time you read this, I will be vamped._

After preparing myself for the ceramony. I stared at myself in the mirror. My warm brown eyes will soon be crimson red. My pals-ish skin will be white. And my life will change.  
>I took a deep breath, as I headed for the Volturi throne room.<p>

**Woohoo! It's time!**


	11. The Echo of the Screams

**Hey, sorry this is short, but The chapter about the change will be quite long, and my battery is running out, so. By the way, the first different character's point of view is Jane's, the second is Aro's. Hope you like it.**

The heels of my boots clicked against the stone of the corridor. Almost everything here was made of stone. Or wood. I kept trying to keep breath steady, as I strided down the hall. I reached the throne room, and stood tall in front of the _elders_, as I like to call them.

"Five days ago Elizabeth agreed to join us to save her family. She will now join our family. And no matter what ability, or no ability, she is given, she shall be trusted as one of us. I now ask the members of our guard to leave. So the change can take place in privacy. Demetri, wait outside." Aro spoke. I looked into his crimson eyes, as he stepped down from his throne. He walked towards me as the others left the room. Even Marcus and Caius left.

"I am deeply sorry for the pain you will suffer, Elizabeth. But I promise you. It will be worth it." He wispered, as he lifted the hood from my head. His ice cold hands gently grasped my face. Slowly, I tilted my neck. I felt his fangs pierced into my throat. There was no pain at first, only throbbing. But then the fire came. Firstly is seeped from the wound on my throat to the area of my shoulder.

I let out an agonising scream as the venom kicked in. And Aro let me fall, dying, into Demetri's arms.

_I held Alec's hand tightly, as Elizabeth's scream's echoed through the Volturi tower. This was always the worst part. Listening as they felt the seering pain we once felt. Alec and I always sat in this room, in this exact spot, together, every time it happened._

_"I should be there." Alec sighed._

_"Aro commanded for us to leave, Alec. It was his order. I understand that you are worried for you're future mate. But stay strong, she will get through this. Just like we all did."_

_"I don't know, Jane. What if she never forgives me?"_

_"She will. I know her, you know her. She is strong, determind. I know she will make it through for her family." _

_"Hopefully."_

_She was in transition. Demetri was to take her to her room, and watch over her until she had completely changed. I knew he would. I also knew that Alec would too. I wanted to give Demetri her last human breath, and Alec all of her immortal silence. If I did this, then perhaps he will beg me for her, and I will get something in return. What I want is more commitment. He needs to show no mercy like he did before. I know Jane will carry out her task. And then Elizabeth will never love again._

**_Review!_**


	12. Thirst

**Hi! hope you like this story! Check out my new one: .net/story/story_?storyid=7927479&chapter=1 **

**Hope you like it!**

The fire consumed me. It enveloped me, suffocated me. Even though I kept gasping. Even though I had no breath. I still screamed. It was the only way to let the pain out. The way Demetri described it, is nothing like the way it actually feels. Demetri. My vision kept clouding over. I couldn't find him. He'd left me to die in excrushiating agony. It felt like acid. Like the way you think it would feel if you were one of them girls. Acid thrown in your face by someone you trusted. I couldn't stop screaming. It went on and on. The venom flowed to every non-infected area in body. I tried to picture something happy. Something to block out the pain. Bella. The Cullens. The wolf pack. Seth. Anyone who could take the pain away. I screamed again. Louder this time. I felt my body start to shake. It shook so violently. Like I was having an epilectic fit. Something cool clasped my hand. I grasped it so tightly, I wanted that coolness one-hundred times over. To completely cover my body. I gained sight for a few seconds, and caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Demetri. I was holding his hand. Crushing it. The coolness dissapeared, and my vision was lost again. I mustered all of the little strength I had to screech out one word.

"_DEMETRI_!"

_"DEMETRI!"_

_I looked around me. Elizabeth had just called my name. She needed me! I kept the cloth under the cool running water, and quickly pulled it out. I was by her side in an instant, the cloth in hand. I didn't even know if it would make a difference. Anyway, I placed it gently on her forehead. Whilst her screams still roamed on. I wanted to take away her pain. Her suffering. I wanted to save her. But the only way to do that was to wait, or to end her life right now. But I couldn't do that. It would be too hard for me, and even though she didn't want this, I'm sure she'd prefer this to no life at all. I stared at her, she started to shake again. Exept this time, it was way more violent. She had been like this since yesterday. When Aro had decided that it was time. I thought, in fact I knew, that she was almost finished. She was one of the quicker ones. One single change can take from one day to a whole month. This was her second day. And she was almost changed. I sat on the bed next to her. And I let her grasp my hand fiercly, again._

I knew he was there again, right next to me. Hopefully he always would be. I screamed again, for what seemed like forever. It was the longest one yet. Was it almost done? I kept my lips clamped shut. I would _not _scream again. I would make sure of it. The shaking stopped suddenly. And the fire slowly dulled down. It faded, and my breathing ceased. Stopped altogether. And so did my heart. I opened my eyes.

Demetri was gone. Instead of Demetri, Jane was who had been holding my hand. Anger fluttered inside of me. I was so stupid to think he would actually be there. Helping me along. Carefully I stood up. Jane helped me steady myself. I wobbled. Then I clutched my throat. It was so dry. I was _so _thirsty. I looked up at Jane. She just nodded.

"Thirsty? Don't worry. Aro is bringing in at least fifty."

"Humans?"

"Of course. I told you this. We are nothing like the Cullens."

"I know. I just forgot. Everything is so different." I answered. Looking around I noticed a few things. My sight, hearing and smell had improved dramatically. And I just knew that I was so strong. So fast.

"Are you ready? Remember you can have as much as you want."

"I'm ready."

I followed Jane into the throne room. Everyone was there. Even Demetri. I tried not to look at him. It was obviously their sick idea of a feast.

"Elizabeth. How are you adapting?" Marcus asked, _not _Aro.

"I am coping very well, thank you, sir."

"Good. Bring them in." He comanded. The door opened to reveal at least fifty humans. They all entered the room mesmerised. We attacked. At least everyone but me. I stared at the vampires. What was I supposed to do? I decided to copy someone. I chose the person closest to me, and copied Jane. I didn't check to see who this person was. Male, female, adult or child. I didn't care. I just grasped their head in my hands, and snapped their neck. I bit down deep on a very visable vain, and began to drink.


	13. Emotional Wreck

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. Just one thing, please don't be mean about it. As i've said, this is my first fanfic.**

**Quick Recap  
><strong>**So Elizabeth came to forks, with her mum. It was all her uncle Charlie's idea. She wanted to pay her cousin a visit, Bella. But she was angry with Bella, and ended up leaving. However, Jacob stopped her, and made her turn back. Where Renesmee showed her about the vampires and warewolves. She had a panic attack (sorta) and ran away, to be caught by Demitri. Seth imprinted on her. Demitri made her go to Volterra to become one of the Volturi. Demitri 'likes' her. She was changed, and had her first feed... **

A pillow is such a good place to cry, if I could. After what I had done, crying would be such a good way to let it out. I lay face down on the bed I no longer needed, sulking, as Demitiri would call it. At least I think he would, I hadn't seen him since yesterday, and I bet he was so disapointed in me. I took a deep breath.  
><em>Be strong. Don't let it get to you. You can escape soon.<br>_Hopefully. I best not think that, in case Aro sees. I flipped over on the bed, lifted my head, and sat in a ridgid position. This was what it would be like now, I won't need to breath. I won't need to blink, or even move. Maybe I won't have to do anything, exept feed. And that has no pleasure. I killed fifteen humans yesterday. Three children. I am a monster, forced to kill to survive. I sighed, and stood. My feet didn't feel heavy, as they would've done, when I walked. I ended up in my bathroom, in front of the mirror. I stared at the stranger in the reflection. And crimson red eyes stared back. Pale, chalky skin shone. And no one that I knew had appeared. At that very moment, a song popped into my head. From the Disney film 'Mulan'. A film that I loved. 'Reflection'. That's what it was called. That song is so perfect for me.

A few hours later, I sat in that very same room, in the very same ridgid position I had been in, before the stranger appeared. I knew that Alec was approaching the door before he even knocked. I did not answer. And so he let himself in. And sat next to me. When he tried to put his hand on mine, I pulled away, and hissed. A unfamiliar sound, nothing the old me would have done.  
>"Beth?" Alec said. His stupid nickname for me. Including fifteen deaths, I also found out that Alec was 'supposed' to be my mate. But to me, that seemed impossible.<br>"Please talk to me."  
>Silence.<br>"Beth! Talk to me! You can't be unresponsive for the rest of your existence!" He growled. I just rolled my eyes, and stared at him.  
>"What is wrong with you? You're supposed to trust me!"<br>"Yeah, well I don't! And I don't want to talk to you."  
>"Who do you want to talk to?" He asked.<br>"Not you."  
>"Answer me! Or I swear i'll-"<br>"You'll what? Rip me limb from limb and burn me? Trust me, that would be better than this."  
>"No it wouldn't. Just let me help." He whispered, reaching for my face.<br>"Get away from me!" I screeched, slapping him.  
>"Beth! How dare you!" He shouted back. I knew what was coming.<br>"Alec!" A voice called. It was Jane. Alec stared at me in defeat, and calmed down dramatically.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"<br>"Save it, Alec. I knew you were going to use your power on me." I sighed.  
>"Just answer me, one thing, I promise. Who is it you wanted to talk to?"<br>"Demitri. Now leave me alone." I commanded, looking into his eyes.  
>"I will leave you alone." He said mechanically, walking out.<br>"Huh?" I murmured.  
>Something wasn't right. At that very moment, Aro burst in, just as Alec left.<br>"I believe that you have found your power, dear Elizabeth."

The words crashed into me. I had an ability. I had an ability! But this meant that I was more powerful to The Volturi.  
>"Excuse me, me I ask what it is?"<br>"Mind control, dear. Did you not notice how Alec left without another word? The normal Alec would have become enraged again."  
>"He did seem a little strange."<br>"Very. Now, perhaps you could try it out on these two? A human and a vampire." He asked, ushering in two people.  
>"What would you like me to make them do?"<br>"Make the vampire tear his own arm off." He said smugly.  
>"I don't think-"<br>"Nonsense. He is a criminal, anyway. He would just be killed by us."  
>"Yes, master." I said.<br>I turned to the criminal. But technically, all vampires were criminals. We all kill. I looked him in the eyes.  
>"You will tear your own arm off."<br>"I will tear my own arm off." He copied. And pulled his arm from it's original place. I grimaced.  
>"Is this what you had in mind master?"<br>"Yes. Now make the human wound themself."  
>I repeated the process.<br>"You will wound yourself with the knife you keep in your pocket."  
>"I will wound myself with the knife I keep in my pocket."<br>I turned away, and tried to block out the scent of the blood. Aro saw my reaction.  
>"Very good. I am very pleased with you Elizabeth. You may drink."<br>I tried to resist. Tried not to kill. But the bloodlust took over.

It was only half-an-hour later, when Demitri came to visit. Since the door was open, he strided in, unwelcomed. He skidded to a halt when he saw me curled up in a ball on my bed. Slowly, he perched himself on the bed next to me. Looking down, he sighed.  
>"It seems you've found your power. When you couldn't keep your mouth shut."<br>I barely laughed."Seems so." I sat up.  
>"At least you have some life in you." When I didn't comment on his attempt of irony, he held out his arms. "Come here."<br>I was greatful that it was him who offered, not me who fell into, his arms. I leant into him, and put my arms around his neck. He grasped me tightly, and I let myself melt into him. His lips brushed my ear.  
>"I just can't keep away from you, Liz." He whispered into my ear. I let out a breath of relief.<br>"Me neither." I replied against his lips.  
>And finally I felt whole. With Demitri right now, his lips against mine. Me in his arms. Us. Together.<p>

**This chap is a little longer, I think. XD**


	14. Those Eyes

**Hey everyone, next chapter. Hope you like it. Just remember one thing, because this is chapter 14, there will only be six more chapters. Twenty in all. And then a sequel. However the sequel will be shorter, because I have other stories to write/complete. Only if this story and the sequel get a good response, then, I might make the sequel longer than this story. Sorry for a long AN!**

He is no longer ice cold. I feel his warmth. His arms are wrapped around me. My head on his chest. It just felt so right. But we both knew that it couldn't last. Not if we were to live. Demitri brushed back a loose strand of hair from my head. I sighed. This was so perfect, if only it could be. I sat up. Demitri frowned at me.  
>"Demitri-"<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"We can't- I just-" I sighed. "This can't happen."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"It just can't happen. We can not be together. Not whilst we're both here. I want to be with you, be we just- can't."<br>"Don't say that, there is a way." He grasped my hands.  
>"No. There isn't."<br>"Elizabeth. Listen to me, we can be together. I already have everything sorted."  
>I gasped "How?"<br>"I know people. I've got you a ride out of here, a plane ticket, and a ride back to forks."  
>"But- wait a minute. You said <em>a <em>plane ticket. Not two."  
>"We can't both go. I'll find a way out later."<br>I pulled my hands away, and shook my head. "I'm not leaving you."  
>"You've got to." He pushed, looking down.<br>"Why? We have only just got our chance to be together, and you want me to _leave_?" I questioned.  
>"For you're safety!"<br>I stood up, and walked over to the window. People were everywhere. I spotted an old couple, linking arms. A woman, with three beautiful children. Something I will never have. _  
>Lucky. That's what they are. They'll never have to deal with any of this.<br>_"Elizabeth, if you don't go, we'll both be killed."  
>"So you're saying that they're going to kill you?"<br>"No! But they might."  
>I didn't answer.<br>"You need to go. If not for me, then for the Cullens. They're your family. They love you, _I love you._"  
>"You sure don't act like it." I muttered. Maybe I should go, I needed to see Bella.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"How do I know you really love me? How do I know that you don't just want me gone, so I won't <em>distract <em>you?"  
>"I do. Why don't you believe me?"<br>I turned to face him."Because it's all too good to be true. So you know what? I will go. Anything to get away from you." I growled, feeling the venom in my mouth.  
>Demitri looked like I had just punched him. Shock, pain and anger showed in his facial emotions.<br>"How could you say that?" He whispered.  
>I took a deep breath. I could not believe that I was going to do this. I looked him in the eye.<br>"You will leave me be. Hand me your phone."  
>Demitri reached into his pocket, and pulled out the phone he barely used. I took it from him. Scrolling through his recent calls, I found one name that stood out. <em>Jimmy. <em>It must be him. I dialled _Jimmy.  
><em>"_Ah, Demitri. So what'd she say. Do ya want the car?_"  
>"<em>She<em> says send it now." I answered.  
>"<em>Wait a minute, you're not Demitri.<em>"  
>"No, I'm Elizabeth. Is the car ready?"<br>"_Uh, yeah. I'll send it over. The plane leaves in one hour._"  
>"Great. Many thanks." I said, and hung up.<br>I handed Demitri the phone.  
>"Give me the ticket." I commanded. He pulled it out. I gently took it. "You are no longer under my power." I said, and he gained full control of his actions. He looked bewildered.<br>"Elizabeth? You used your power on me!"  
>"I had to." I said with no emotion.<br>He sighed. And saw the ticket in my hand.  
>"Guess this is goodbye?"<br>"Guess so. I'm so sorry."  
>He wrapped me in an embrace.<br>"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault you're a vampire. All of this is my fault. Please forgive me?"  
>"There's nothing to forgive." I whispered into his shoulder. If only I could cry.<br>"Demitri?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I love you."  
>He pushed me away at an arms length, still holding on.<br>"I love you too. Remember that. And can I ask one favour?"  
>"Anything."<br>"Stay safe." He whispered, and kissed my forehead.

We could hear the car. I looked into his eyes.  
>"I'll distract Aro and the others. Go." He said, looking away.<br>"I'll always love you. Thank you."  
>He did not reply, and so I ran out of the room. The speed was no longer a thrill. I reached one of the many entrancesexits, and looked at the familiar halls.  
>"Goodbye." I whispered. And disapeared into the night.<p>

I sat in the car now, on the way to Charlie's house. I kept my eyes closed, and tried to block out everything. That's what had happened since I left. I heard a faint noise. My eyes opened.  
>"Miss? We've arrived." The driver informed me, he looked terrified.<br>"Thank you." I said.  
>The door was opened for me, and I stepped outside. The dull scenery of Forks surrounded me. Trees, green, and bad weather. I took in the air. This <em>is<em> home. I didn't take long to get to the door. I gently knocked, like a human would. The door swung open, and behind it stood Charlie. Shock covered his face. He turned back.  
>"Jesus, those eyes. Bells, you're gonna want to see this." He called.<br>I had forgot about my eyes. Bella ran towards Charlie.  
>"Wha-" She saw me. She gasped. "Liz." She pulled me into a great bear hug. And pushed me away.<br>"Is it really you?" She asked, and Charlie went back into the living room.  
>"Of course."<br>"I didn't think they would, but they did change you."  
>"It's OK. I'll explain everything later."<br>"Yes. But first you need to come in." She guestured me inside.  
>I walked in slowly. So far everyone was acting very normal, to what I thought they would. I gasped. In the lounge sat on the sofa, Charlie's hand in her's, was a woman with cropped brown hair, no longer red-rimmed eyes. And she was fully sober.<br>"Elizabeth!" She stood.  
>"Mum." My mother had overcome my father, whilst she thought I was dead.<p>

**So, she's back. And left it a little bit rocky with Demitri. I want to know what your thoughts are about that, and also, even though I know what's going to happen next, I want to know what you think is going to happen next. PM me or review, and if you have any questions, I will put the answers on the begining of the next chapter.  
>Many thanks,<strong>**  
>Georgia<strong>


	15. Maybe One Day

**Hey everyone! New chapter, and I hope you like it!**

It had been so long since I'd seen my mother. And it wasn't going to change now. I abruptly turned away from her, and left the living room. Storming into the kitchen, I decided to take my anger out on the kettle. Bella followed me, and waited until I turned to face her. She looked confused.  
>"How could you bring her <em>here<em>? You knew that if I came back, that I would come here first! Did you think she wouldn't notice my _eyes_?" I hissed.  
>Bella gaped, and stared at me.<br>"I-I...I thought that they would kill you, okay?"  
>"Yeah, well sometimes I wish I was dead!"<br>"Don't say that-"  
>"Why? Because you <em>wanted <em>this? You _wanted _to become a bloodsucker to be with Mr. God at home? What about Charlie, didn't you think he would be shocked? You _know _the Volturi! You know they don't feed on animals!"  
>"I'm sorry. OK? I didn't think about anything but how to get you home. We need to leave anyway. And you need to tell me everything."<br>"I'm not telling you _anything_! I'm leaving Forks. Starting my own life. There's just a few things that I have to take care of..."  
>"But you're fourteen! You can't go wandering around on your own!"<br>"Why not? I'm going to be fourteen for the rest of my existance. So I can do _whatever _I want. Because no one cares about me. Not anymore. Not even you...the person I trusted most!" I turned away from her.  
>I couldn't face it. I would be alone for the rest of eternity. Forced to live a life of lonliness and pain. Not even Demitri loves me...I've ruined that too. I've ruined everthing.<br>"Please Liz, just come with me. We'll talk this through, and then you can decide. _Please_?"  
>"I can't. I just can't. I'll see you in a few decades." I smiled at her. Tryed to reassure her. Grabbing her into the biggest hug ever, I whispered into her ear.<br>"Tell Renesmee that I think she's cute. Uncle Charlie that I'm sorry. Edward that things aren't OK with us, but I'm fine with him. And my mum, tell her that I love her...OK?"  
>"Yes. If only I could cry..."<br>"I've thought that so much. Haha, goodbye Bella."  
>I ran to the door, and blew her a kiss.<br>_One goodbye down. Three to go.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The trees shielded me from the rare sun. My fingertips brushed the rough bark as I walked.<br>_I need to get out of these trees.  
><em>Running out of the forest, trying not to be seen, I ran to the shelter of the trees beside the treaty mark. The birds chirped a strange tune whilst I waited, back against a tall tree. After what seemed like forever, a beautiful brown wolf emerged from the bushes. I nodded in his direction, and pushed myself of the tree.  
>"Jake."<br>He nodded back and padded off into the woods. He returned a few seconds later, wearing only shorts.  
>"Really? You seriously give a girl some eye candy." I chuckled.<br>"It's easier to carry. Besides, you're taken, and so am I."  
>"Speaking of which...how is Seth? Does he know I'm here?"<br>"Not yet. But he will. What's you're buisness here?"  
>"I came to say goodbye. And to ask permission to cross the treaty."<br>"You do realise that the treaty dissapeared a couple of years ago?"  
>"Yeah, but it don't hurt to be cautious."<br>"Of course. So where you off to?"  
>"I don't know yet. All I know is that I can't stay. Need to say a few goodbyes though. And I kinda need to see Seth..."<br>"Yeah, sure. But you do realise that this is gonna crush him?"  
>"I'm a vamp already. I'm sure that will hurt him enough. But we can't be together. I'm scarred goods. Don't want to hurt him like that. So it's good to say goodbye now, and save him some serious pain." I explaned.<br>"I get it."  
>"Nice knowin' you, Jake." I held out my hand.<br>"You too. You know you're not too bad for a bloodsucker." He shook it.  
>"Thanks." I took it as a complement, and left the shelter of the leaves.<p>

* * *

><p>He threw the football at another wolf boy. I stared at him from the far side of the beach. It's such a shame that a sweet boy like him, had to imprint on me. I sighed. And it was like he sensed it. He head turned to the side, and he looked straight at me. Causing the ball to hit him in the head. I giggled.<br>_What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a school-girl. Man-up and tell it to him straight.  
><em>I composed myself as he ran towards me. Almost crashing into me, he skidded to a halt, panting.  
>"Hey." He smiled.<br>"Hi. I'm you're imprint."  
>He laughed. "Seems so..."<br>"Look, Seth. I haven't come here to tell you how much I love you. As you can see, I'm a vampire. And I'm leaving. I just came to say goobye. I'm all blooded up, and ready to leave after one more goodbye."  
>His smile dissapeared. "Oh. But you can't! No way! I just got you back! I'm not letting you get away! And blooded isn't a word..."<br>"I was never yours in the first place. I'm scarred Seth, broken. You don't want me."  
>"Of course I do! I love you!"<br>"You've got to let me go. And if it makes you happy I'm coming back one day. Maybe then, we can give it a shot. You don't age right?"  
>"No..."<br>"Please, Seth. Deep down inside, I love you too. But I can't be with you now. Not after what I've been through."  
>"OK. I'll always wait for you. Got it? And maybe one day?"<br>"Yes. Definetally one day. Because in the future I'm sure I'll be calling you 'the one that got away'."  
>"Sounds good."<br>"I know I'm teasing you, but here's something to remember me by." I pressed my lips to his, and let them linger there, before pulling away.  
>"Don't forget my stench. See you soon..."<br>"You don't smell."  
>"What?"<br>"You're unique. You don't smell." He sighed. "Bye Elizabeth." He whispered into thin air.

* * *

><p>Daffodils. They were his favourite. That's why I held them in my hand. I closed my eyes.<br>_I'm ruthless. Or I will be once I leave. This is my final goodbye.  
><em>I pressed my fingers against my lips. And placed them on the smooth marble. Placing down the flowers, I whispered two words to the grave.  
>"Goodbye daddy..."<p>

**Do you guys like it? Thought of all of this at last minute XD **


	16. Do You Want To Push Me Again?

**Next one guys, don't know if it will shock you or not...**

One thing I didn't think about. Money. I needed to find somewhere to stay...just for now. I sat now in a cheap pub, drinking tasteless beer.  
><em>Looks like I've followed mum's path.<br>_I sighed. I'd gotten a fake ID. Which they believed. One good thing about me, I look older than I am, even more so with the fact of me being a vampire. I had no idea where I was, I didn't bother to check. The landlord obviously didn't care who he sold to, only the profit. Since I was now 'sixteen'. And the legal age is twenty-one. I looked up when a young man who was about seventeen sat in the booth oposite me. He was very handsome. With sandy blonde hair, and sea blue eyes. He smiled at me.  
>"What's a beautiful girl like you, doing in a place like this?"<br>"I really don't know."  
>"You on your own?"<br>"Yeah, you?"  
>"Uh huh. So...you live here?"<br>"No, I came from somewhere else. And I'm looking for somewhere to stay." I took a sip of my drink.  
>"What a coincedence! I'm looking for a roomate, if you can pay?"<br>"Yes. But I'm not staying long. A few weeks at the most."  
>"That's fine. It will be good to have some company." He pulled out his car keys. "You wanna get going?"<br>"One thing. What's you're name?"  
>"Charlie."<br>"Great..."  
>"Lets get going."<br>I followed him to the car park. He opened the door for me. I nodded in thanks, and slided into the passinger seat.

* * *

><p>The car rolled to a stop in front of a tall building. I stepped out of the car. I didn't bother to check what make it was. The building didn't look five-star worthy. Let alone three. The best it was going to get was two. At a stretch. A tap on the shoulder made me jump.<br>_Some predator I am...  
><em>It was Charlie. He smiled at me and walked up to the building. I followed. He held the door open for me.  
>"Ladies first."<br>"I'm not so sure that you're a gentleman." I murmered cheekily.  
>"I heard that!"<br>"Oh well..."  
>He lead me through endless corridoors, where noise and strange sounds came from every doorway. I grimmaced. At the end of one hall, I don't know which floor, two girls were kissing <em>very <em>passionatly. We rushed past them. I looked to my left, and saw a graffiti tag which read '_mother fuckers were here_!'.  
><em>Okay, maybe not the two-stars.<br>_We finally made it to a doorway where we stopped. This hall was in the best condition of them all. Maybe that was a good sign...or a bad one, I didn't know. Again, he held the door for me. And I walked inside. There was a small area which looked like it was a kitchen. A door at the back, obviously to the bathroom. And a small tv, plus a sofa-bed. I also noticed a built in compartment, which looked like one of them fold-down beds. Charlie caught me looking at it.  
>"It was meant to be a single room. But, I brought a sofa-bed so I could get a roomate to help with the cost. Do you like it?"<br>"It's...- have you only just moved in?"  
>"Nope. Lived here for about six months."<br>"No way." I breathed. Boys cannot keep a house like this.  
>"I had a roomate before you. My sister. But...she died. This was her apartment."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't-"  
>"Know? Yeah, I get it all the time. I try to get to know someone, I end up telling them that, and then...they feel...sorry for me."<br>"Don't worry, you're not alone..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"My dad, he...died." I answered. It seems so weird now, now that I know it was the Volturi's fault. There's just one thing. I never did meet Heidi. I bet she was avoiding me. A good thing too, because I would have ripped her head-  
>"Well, it's nice to know that someone understands it."<br>I tried to change the conversation topic.  
>"So, where do I sleep?" I asked. I didn't need to. I don't sleep. So why did I ask?<br>"Well, I don't mind..._but_, I have been sleeping on the sofa. It's kinda more comfy."  
>"That's ok. Because, I'm kinda weird. I don't sleep much."<br>"You a partyier?"  
>"No..."<br>"Well, I don't care. As long as you don't wake me up." He finalized. I laughed.  
><em>Don't worry. You won't hear me. Lets say, that I'm like air. I'm silent.<br>_"What's so funny?"  
>"Nothing."<p>

* * *

><p>I knew Charlie a little bit better now. Him and his sister were orphans, and stayed at a foster home until his sister was eighteen. They left together, and stayed here. At the time, it had only just been built. And it was very posh. But one day, Charlie's sister went to the shops, and never came back. Three days later, her body was found, dumped on the side of the road, drained of blood. I guess you know where this is going...<br>He's lived on his own ever since.

I think I trust him a little bit more now. And at least he knows my name. He didn't before. I stared at him sleeping. Breathing. Dreaming wonderful things. I will never get to do that again...  
>He shuddered in his sleep. So I lay back down, pretended to breath, pretended to sleep. I heard his bare feet pad across the wooden floor. I knew he was next to me. The sound of his breath was very close. I felt him pull covers away from me.<br>"You'll pay..." He whispered.  
><em>Pay for what?<br>_I froze when he reached for my pyjama top button. Slowly he started to undo them. I knew this had to stop. Suddenly, I grabbed his wrist, but tried not to use the iron grip Demitri used. My eyes flashed open. He stopped.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> do you think you're doing?" I questioned.  
>A brief flash of panic fluttered across his face.<br>"I know what you are!"  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"Don't play dumb. I know you're a vampire. A vampire killed my sister! I found her, and they drained her right in front of me!"  
>"But it wasn't <em>me.<em>"  
>"You're good enough, an eye for an eye."<br>"I see no stake in your hand, what were you doing?"  
>He didn't answer, just looked at me furiously.<br>"You were trying to rape me." My voice was barley a whisper.  
>"So?"<br>"It wouldn't have worked."  
>"I know it would have, I had it all planned out. I spent weeks trying to find one of you. And then I met you, and you were stupid enough to come with me."<br>"I am _not _stupid."  
>"I think you might be."<br>"Am I stupid enough to do this?" I snapped his wrist. He screamed out in agony.  
>"Do you think...that...will stop...me?"<br>"No, it's just a little taster of what I can do." I threatened.  
>"You want...to try...it?"<br>"Why are you so pushy?" I stood up, and pushed him over. He landed on his arm. He screamed again.  
>"Do you want to push me again?" He asked.<br>"No, but you sure do."  
>"If you want to kill me? Do it! I have nothing to live for anyway..."<br>"I'm sure you do. Go be a mass rapist, you just had you're first training session! And maybe, if you drug her, she _won't _wake up."  
>"Why you little-"<br>"Bitch? I know. Now, what do you want to lose first? Your fingers, or your...toes?"  
>"Neither!" He spitted.<br>"Fine. Your...arm."  
>"Just kill me. <em>Please?<em>" He stood up. And pushed me with his good hand.  
>"You did not just do that!" I pushed him again, and his head landed on the corner of the coffee table. He didn't move.<br>"Oh no! What have I done?" I whispered. I'd vowed to myself on the way to Forks that I would not kill anyone. But I'd already broken that vow. I leant down beside Charlie, and lifted his limp body into my arms, not realising my mistake. The blood. It was too strong. I couldn't let temptation take over. But I did, and I drained the blood from his poor, helpless soul.

* * *

><p>Patting my foot up and down on the dirt, I thought I'd done a good job. I stared at Charlie's handmade grave. I wished that it didn't have to come to this. But I guess wishes never come true. My forgotten mobile-phone rang loudly in my pocket, making me jump. I quickly presed the answer button, before it stopped ringing completly.<br>"Hello?"  
>"<em>Elizabeth? It's me, Alice.<em>"  
>"Alice?"<br>"_Look, I needed to warn you. It's Seth, he came to find you. You need to find him, and get back here._"  
>"I knew it was too good to be true..."<br>"_What? Nevermind, can you get him back here?_"  
>"I'll try, but I'm a little tied up at the moment. I'll set off tommorow, see you soon Alice." I hung up.<p>

* * *

><p>After returning to the flat, I scrubbed the floor, and coffee table clean, and packed up my little belongings. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, and left, locking the door, but sliding the keys underneath. I nearly walked into someone.<br>"Watch where you're going!" I snapped.  
>"Sorry, sorry."<br>"Beth?"  
>I looked up, and sighed.<br>"Alec..."

**I guess you can see that Elizabeth has a lot of mood changes. But it is who she is, and how she deals with things. Do you like this chapter?**


	17. I Don't Want To Be a Member Of The Guard

**Hey guys, I noticed in a review that some of you wanted longer chapters. And trust me, I tried so hard! But it just didn't happen. I guess I like this size chapters. One notice, the Bonus Chapter is being removed, but don't complan, you'll see it again. But you'll have to wait a little while for it...  
><strong>**All my (non-pervy) love,  
><strong>**Georgia**

Alec looked surprised. Very surprised. I tried to walk around him, but he blocked my way. I stared him down. And he looked away first, but he still didn't move.  
>"Move out of my way."<br>"It's nice to see you here, Beth. We've been looking for you."  
>"Yeah, well. You shouldn't have." I growled.<br>"Why ever not? You left so suddenly, we needed to see if you were ok." He tried to stroke my cheek. But I grabbed his wrist.  
><em>Deja-vu.<em>  
>"Don't. Even. Try." I spat. He just looked at me, and sighed.<br>"You've changed, Beth. Were has the old you gone?" He asked. I thought for an answer, and released his wrist.  
>"I've gone nowhere. I'm right here. It's just my life that has changed." I answered. My foot started tapping on the floor, causing an echo. I crossed my arms across my chest.<br>"Well? You're here. I'm fine. Now, will you please, _leave_?"  
>"I wasn't just sent to find you. I was sent to bring you back."<br>"If that is the case, then can you please tell Aro that I do not wish to be a member of the guard."  
>"It's not that simple-"<br>"Oh, yes it is. If you love me."  
>"Now that's not fair."<br>"Now that's what I call life." I joked.  
>"Please, just come back with me."<br>"I can't. Now leave me alone and tell Aro I do not wish to be a member of the guard." I used my power.  
>"I will leave you alone and tell Aro you do not wish to be a member of the guard."<br>"Thank you. Goodbye Alec."  
>I left him standing motionless in the corridoor.<p>

My bag with all my clothes in had been right under the coffee table, and right under Charlie's head. And so, all of my belongings were smothered in blood. However, I had thrown them in a 'dumpster' as American's say. I now needed to buy some new clothes. Since I only had two tee-shirts, and one pair of jeans. My pyjamas were also covered in blood. And if I was to be staying here, and looking for Seth, then I would need attire. Again, there was only one problem. Money. I had some money, but not enough to get me by. And I was very bored.  
><em>Time for some fun.<br>_  
>Walking into a small building titled OFFICE, I wasn't surprised to see a fat, pervy man with a beard behind the desk. He looked up when I entered, and closed his laptop. He didn't question me on my eyes, because I had brought brown contact lenses several hours before.<br>_I bet he was watching porn._  
>He smiled a dirty smile.<br>"Why, hello sweetheart. How can I be of assitance?"  
>I tried to sound sweet. "I would like to purchase a car. Please?"<br>"Of course. May I see your ID?" He asked. At least he had his head screwed on right. I pulled off, and rumaged through my backpack, searching for the fake ID. My hand brushed the top, and I carefully pulled it out. He leant over the desk, hand oustretched. Cautiously, I placed it into his sweaty palm. Scanning it thoroughly, he smiled.  
>"All good." He handed it back. "I'm guessing you have a driver's licence?"<br>I passed him that too, and waited as he scanned it just as long.  
>"Right then, Miss Gardener. What type of motor are you looking for?"<br>"Please, call me Sarah." I corrected. "I don't really mind. As long as it is new, and runs smoothly."  
>"Well, you're just in luck. Right this morning someone brought in their brand new car, that they'd only had for a <em>day<em>! Claiming that it was too different to their previous one. If you're interested, I can show you...?"  
>"I would appriciate it." I smiled, fakely. With much obvious effort, he pushed his chair away from the desk, and stood. Straightening his suit-jacket and tie. He was about to walk past, when he stopped and guestured.<br>"If I can lead?"  
>"Of course." I answered. As he shuffled past, I noticed that he smelled of cigar smoke, which I hadn't noticed before. He lead me to the parking lot, where banners and ballons covered the space, with cars of all shapes and sizes. Some were old, some fairly new. But none had the sleek shine of a car that had never been touched. All but one. The car dealer, who's name I was yet to learn, slowed in front of a brand new Jaguar. It <em>was <em>sleek and shiny. It was black. A modern version of a prized steed. It was perfect. I smiled at the man, and it was geniune. This car was everything I needed and more, and it was just a car. Trust me, I know nothing about cars. But that didn't matter. I held out my hand.  
>"I'll take it."<p>

Leaning back in the beautiful, black leather seat, I remembered how I'd shook his hand, and given him the full amount. In a way. _Now_, I have not one single penny to my name. It was a stretch bargining with Mr. Gold. Yes, that was his real name. But you can be surprised by how much mind control can do. I got the car at _£100!_ I was definetally lucky. And now I must look to another matter. Clothes. I wouldn't need much, but I would need something. After taking a brief spin in my new friend, I got to grips of driving _very_fast. I found it quite easy. So it was rather fun, to be 'cruising' down the road, on the way to the nearest shopping center.

I smoothly parked into a space. And I opened the door, and walked away. Locking it over my shoulder. I thought that was _so _cool. The nearest shop was the one that I actually needed. It was a clothing store. And it was empty apart from the cashier. She leant against the counter, casually texting someone. Maybe a boyfriend. Her hair was dyed blonde, her face caked with make-up, and a _very _short skirt barely covered her buttox.  
><em>Such a shame that she'll lose her job after this.<br>_She didn't look up as I pushed open the door with no effort. As normal as anyone would, I walked up to the counter, and waited. After a very long time, she looked up.  
>"Can I <em>help<em> you?" She asked, snootily. Not sweetly. However, it wasn't a surprise. She stared at me, obviously getting annoyed.  
>"Pretend like your talking to me, and hand me every single drop of money in that till. You cannot tell anyone." I stared into her eyes.<br>"I will hand you every single drop of money in the till. And I will not tell anyone." She repeated.  
>And pressed the button, so that the drawer that contained the money <em>pinged<em>open. She handed it to me fast, and didn't draw any attention to us. I placed it into a bag I had picked up on the way to the counter, and thanked her. Handing her the money for the bag, I told her to keep the change, even though there wasn't any.

After about an hour, I had brought several _cute_ tops. All in dark colours. The same with some jeans, skirts, and leggings. I had also purchased a pair of trainers, and two pairs of combat boots. Since I had all of these _brand new_clothes at my disposal, I'd changed in a restroom, and threw my old clothes in a trash bag.

I'd also brought a new Iphone 4, a laptop, and some headphones. I'd need it all. And lets not forget my new handbag. That was fashionable, aswell as being spacious.

Loading it all into the boot of my car, I realised one thing. I'd chosen to leave Forks, not go _back._ So I would find Seth, take him back to La Push, and leave once more. Leave America altogether. I would need a passport. To and from Italy it was not needed, since the Volturi had been the ones to transport me there, and Demitri's services back. However, I did need one now. I decided to search for a photo-booth to find a ticket for my passport. It was easy, there was one right in the entrance. My hand grasped the velvity curtain to reaveal...  
>Seth.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here? Or even in _there_?" I shouted.  
>I could tell that he was intimidated by me. And maybe even scared. Pulling him out of the booth, I slung him over my shoulder, and carried him to the car. People stared. Wondering how a young girl like me, could carry a boy like Seth. Who wasn't the biggest, but he surely looked like I couldn't carry him. It reminded me of when Jacob had carried me, unwillingly, back to the Cullen's home. Exept for the fact that Seth didn't stop struggling. I yanked the car door open, and threw him in the backseat. Locking the doors straight away. Using vampire speed, I ran to the driver's side, and slid inside. He hit the windows, and tried to escape, but ceased almost suddenly once I had my eyes on him. I stared at him through the rear-view mirror, started the engine, and pulled away whilst saying directly to him.<br>"Expain yourself."

**Seth's been a naughty, naughty boy...**


	18. Painting The Walls With Faces

**I know the next two chapters are really short, but I am really not feeling it, and I'm really ill. So it's really hard to come up with chapters for this story. Plus I'm really exited to write the next story. It's looking really good. Anywho...reviews are still apriciated, and thank you all!  
>P.S-I've added a little more to this chapter because I think you guys deserve it!<br>**  
>Seth just looked at me. Whilst keeping my eyes on the road, keeping eye contact with him, <em>and <em>trying to drive as fast as I could, I just couldn't keep up. This was _not _my day.  
>"Well, c'mon. Spit it out."<br>"Um... I kinda-didn't _want_ you to leave. So I tried to follow you, but you were too fast. And then I ended up there. And-" He stopped.  
>"Well?"<br>"It's stupid." He blushed.  
>"<em>Seth.<em>" I whined.  
>"Fine. I wanted to take some goofy pics to give to...you..." He looked down, and twiddeled with his thumbs. If I could blush, then you know what would happen.<br>"Y'know Seth, you're really sweet."  
>"Sweet enough to pursuade you to stay?" He asked cheekily.<br>"Nice try, little boy."  
>"Hey! We're the same age!"<br>"Sure, sure..." I murmured. Keeping my eyes on the road. I knew it was going to be hard to do what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>My black beauty crawled to a stop infront of the old log cabin. We hadn't spoken a word since my comment. And it might have been a good thing too. I waited, but Seth didn't move.<br>"So...what do we do now?"  
>"You get out." I growled. "<em>Please?<em>" I remembered Demitri.  
>"What have I done <em>now?<em>"  
>"Just get out, Seth. I have things to do." I replied, not looking at him.<br>"Fine..." Slowly, he opened the door, and got out the car. He stared at me, looking me right in the eyes, and smiled.  
>I sped away not looking back.<p>

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my hand, and knocked the wooden door. I creeked open slowly, and behind it the woman gasped. She looked fully sober, again. And...smelled it too.  
>"Elizabeth. I've missed you." She cautiously leant forwards, and pulled me tightly into a hug.<br>"I've missed you too, mum." I drew back, and looked into her eyes. But she couldn't fully look into my eyes because of my glasses.  
>"Please, come in." She guestered me inside. Slowly, I walked in. Mum walked into the living room. And sat down.<br>"I've unpacked everything. But your room is still the way you left it..."  
>"About that...I was kinda wondering if perhaps, I could...stay?"<br>"Oh my goodness, of course! I'd love to have you back!" She confermed with joy.  
>"I don't know how long it will be for, so don't get your hopes up."<br>"I won't. Go on, feel free. Take your time." She smiled.  
>So I left the unfamiliar room, and walked to the room that was 'mine'. Inside was a double bed, and a dresser, with a TV perched ontop. A few boxes hid in the corner. I walked up to them, and pulled back the cardboard. One by one, I emptied the contents onto my bed. I surveyed my possessions. Surprisingly, I had packed alot of things into the small boxes. Picking up the posters, I stuck them on my walls. And let my favourite stars bring back my memories. <em>Justin Bieber, One Direction, Jessie J, Will., Rihanna, Lady Gaga...<em>and so many more. I hooked up my PS2 to my TV, and placed my games _artistically_ on the dresser. The dresser was already filled with clothes, but I crammed the ones I'd purchased earlier into it, and sighed in relief.  
><em>My old life, and the new...<br>_Also, in the boot of my car was a pre-made bookshelf/desk. I filled it to the brim with books, and placed my laptop on the desk, my Sims games next to it. I also placed a few pictures on my desk, dresser, and bed-side table. I looked at the faces, Me, mum and dad, me and Bella, Erin, and...Josh. Oh, how I missed Josh. Along with a lamp and alarm clock. Even though I didn't need it. I added a _Vampire Diaries Quilt and pillows_, insteadof the boring green tartan sheets that already lay upon it. Adding a mirror, I stared at my eyes. The crimson looked so intimidating. It reminded me of when I'd looked in the mirror at Volterra, before I was to be changed. I remembered the pain, and how Demitri had held me. _Demitri..._I miss him so much. Only he fully understood me. Sighing, I surveyed the room.  
><em>N<em>_ow it finally feels like home.  
><em>Chuckling to myself, I opened the game case of _Kingdom Hearts_, turned on the TV, and grabbed a controler. Flopping back onto my bed, the familiar credits rolled on...

**Luv you guys!**


	19. I Love You Little Bear

**I _know_ this chapter is really short, but I am really not feeling it, and I'm really ill. So it's really hard to come up with chapters for this story. Plus I'm really exited to write the next story. It's looking really good. Anywho...reviews are still apriciated, and thank you all! I've added some more in this chapter for you guys to enjoy!  
><strong>  
>It seemed like forever ago when I had walked up the driveway of the Cullen's home. Thding, the trees, the forest, the...nature. Even though it seemed like nothing living would dare to live here, they did. There was no need to knock, I could hear that they were waiting for me. I removed my glasses, I didn't need to hide my identity from them. Cautiously, I walked in. It looked different to me as a vampire. Taking in my surroundings, I knew that they were all there, and who they all were. I scanned them, Rosalie looked grave, and Esme gasped, Carlisle showed no emotion, and Bella, she just looked. Alice ran forward, and squeezed me into a tight hug. Sometimes I feel like Alice is the one of them all that I'm clostest to. Her black hair was as spiky as ever. And her pixy-like looks hadn't changed. But somehow she looked more beautiful. So did all of them.<br>_Maybe it's my eyes, and the detail that they pick up._  
>Alice let me go, and whispered in my ear,<br>"_I missed you..."_ She pulled back, and returned to the exact place she had stood in.  
>My eyes rested upon Renesmee. She smiled at me, and I held out my arms. She ran and leap up into them. I spun her around, squeezing her tight. Carefully, I put her down, and she smiled bright.<br>"Hey little bear. Wow, look how you've grown!" I teased.  
>But it was true. She giggled. Cupping a hand round her mouth, I leant forwards.<br>"You forgive me don't you?"  
>"Forgive you for what?"<br>"For telling you about everything, and making you run away."  
>"If that is it, then there is <em>nothing <em>to forgive."  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"I love you auntie Liz." She whispered.<br>I stopped, and turned to look at her. She really didn't realise how much that meant to me.  
>"I love you too little bear."<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't want this life either."<br>I jumped as Rosalie came up behind me, how I did not notice her, I do not know. She came to stand beside me on the balcony. Her long golden blonde hair blew gracefully in the wind.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I didn't want to be a vampire. It was hard for me. As you've seen, but I think that it might be harder for you. You've had to adjust to so much so quickly."  
>"I just don't know what to do Rose. I mean, I had an idea of what exactly I was going to do, but Renesmee, she changed all that."<br>"I know what you want, we all do, exept Bella. And Renesmee of course. Edward dosn't want to tell her yet. Not until your choice is final."  
>"I can't make up my mind."<br>"I think you should just follow your heart. I would choose the same as you. But I have Emmett. And the rest of the family. I can't loose them."  
>"But there is-"<br>"Someone? Edward could sense that too, he just can't see who. But I think I know." She whispered in my ear. "_Demitri?_"  
>I nodded.<br>"I knew it. Well, just follow your heart, Liz. And it _will _come to you, I promise."  
>Her words touched my heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and Jasper walked side-by-side in the woods, far away from prying ears. I looked at the trees. The pine. I listened for the deer, the life. The sun was setting, and it left a golden hue that shone threw the branches. I'd also spoken to Emmett, who'd asked for an arm wrestle. And Carlisle and Esme who apologised for all of my involvment of their problems. I'd asked to speak to Jasper in private. To me it seemed very important. I took a deep breath, and looked at him.<br>"I know about your skill, and, experience in dealing with newborns. And I wanted to ask you just one favor?"  
>"Of course."<br>"I would like you to end me."

**Anyone shocked by this? Let me know in a review!**


	20. Part Of The Earth

**So guys, this is the last ever Dusk chapter. The end of the story. But don't worry! It will come back as soon as I see fit. As Dawn! And it is looking soooooo good. I really hope you like this chapter, and don't hate me for the cliffhanger that I've put on the end. But I promise you that it is worth it. And you will understand what I am on about once you have read this chapter...  
>P.S-I have added some extra things to chapters 18 &amp; 19 because I know that they were a <em>little short...<em>**

An eerie silence filled the woods, with only the faint chirping of the birds to make it sound natural. I looked away from Jasper, not wanting to see his reaction, and ended up facing a deer. It stared at me. Eye to eye. Teasing me. I tried to block it's scent just for a little while.  
>"We've been expecting this. I shall confer with my family, and inform you when my descision has been made." He answered my massive favor.<br>"Thank you Jasper. I apriciate it very much. Now if you'll excuse me...?" I pointed to the deer. He stared at it, and I could see his controlled restraint.  
>"Yes...I shall leave you to it." He smiled, dissapearing into the woods.<br>Turning to face the deer, I took in every single detail. The scent, the look of it. The colour of it's fur. The dirt in it's hooves. It didn't look very young, and so I wished that I didn't have to end it's life. But my life was ended young too. And I needed blood, so that another wasn't sacrificed. I crouched into a predator's stance, and let out a small growl. I was no longer Elizabeth. I was a hunter. I lunged.

* * *

><p>After returning home, I'd taken a needed shower. And changed my dirt-covered, blood stained clothes. I hadn't wanted to shock my mother, so I had burned then while she was at work. Yes, she had a job. At some store that was owned by the Newtons, maybe? I didn't know. All I knew was that maybe she didn't need my stolen money when I'd gone. Perhaps she could fend for herself. She had good qualifications. And she deserved it.<br>To pass the time, I decided to make her a nice dinner. That I wouldn't eat. Just so that I could let life seem normal before I had to leave life behind alltogether. Surprisingly, the fridge was full to the brim. So I thought it would be nice to make her favorite, Chicken Casserole (which also, used to be, my favourite), but I was wrong. A click sounded through the house as my mum placed the key in the lock, and violently turned. The door burst open, and I heard the keys be thrown on the dresser beside the door.  
>"Honey?"<br>"In here!" I called.  
>"Honey I had the worst day at work-what are you doing?" She demanded, after she'd rushed in.<br>"Making dinner?"  
>"No, no, no! I was going to make this for you tonight. We havn't had a family meal for such a long time. So I invited Charlie and Bella. And lets not forget her lovley husband, Edward. But it looks like I'll have to cancel now, since you only made enough for two..."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry! It'll be better for just the two of us. I need to talk to you."  
>She pulled out her phone, and started to text someone. After quite a while, she looked up.<br>"I've sent them all messages. But Bella wants you to go over for dinner at her house, apparently her and the Cullens need to talk to you." She said sadly.  
>"Don't worry mum. We can have a nice dinner tomorrow. Just me and you. OK?"<br>"OK."  
>"I'll see you later!" I called, grabbing my car keys, and running out the door. Dreding what was to come.<p>

* * *

><p>Pulling up in the drive of the house, screams echoed all around. One voice was a female. Another was a calmed male, obviously trying to sooth the woman.<br>"HOW COULD YOU _NOT TELL ME _THAT MY OWN COUSIN HAD ASKED JASPER TO KILL HER! YOU SAID THAT SHE WAS FINE, AND THAT IT WAS NOTHING, AND NOW YOU SAY THAT SHE HAS ALREADY _CHOSEN_?" She screeched.  
>"Listen, it'll all be OK. You can talk to her. Maybe get her to change her mind. Anyway she's here now." He said calmly.<br>Bella and Edward. Hoping not to set off another argument, I entered the house and I was sure that I took the exact same steps as I had earlier. When I entered the room, Bella looked furious, with Edward who had a pained expression on his face. I tried to open my mouth, but before I could, Bella had stormed up to me and slapped me across the face. De-ja vu. Alot harder than the last time. Staring at her, I started to see the real pain behind the anger.  
>"Why didn't you <em>tell me<em>?" She whispered.  
>"I didn't know if it was what I even wanted. I..I didn't want to hurt you."<br>"_No_, you wanted to _hurt me _when you were killed!" She shouted.  
>"No I Just-"<br>"Is there anything else you want to get off your chest? Who did you _fall in love with _in Volterra?"  
>"I-I...Demitri..."<br>"_Demitiri?_" She questioned.  
>"<em>What? <em>You fell in love with the wrong person too."  
>"I-that's different." She looked exasperated.<br>"No, it's not. And anyway, I made my desicion because I have no one that I can completly trust. Who I can turn to when I'm hurt."  
>"You can turn to <em>me<em>."  
>"No, I can't. Because you never listen, and you're always busy. Where were you when I arrived here, Bella? You should have known that I was coming and welcomed me with open arms. Not told me anything, and sent me back when it was needed. To me it feels like it's your fault that I'm a vampire. That I want to <em>die<em>."  
>I ran out after that. My words the only sign that I'd ever been there.<p>

* * *

><p>I traveled into the woods, and arrived at a small river. I took off my boots, and socks, and slid my feet into the water. I pulled of my jacket, and put it to the side. The sun started shining. Closing me eyes, I threw my head back, and opened my arms out wide. My long brown hair flowed around my shoulders. I felt connected to nature. Connected to the the earth. Not just a death thing, that the planet let wander. Falling back into the river, I didn't care about the pain, I just let the water 'drown' me. It corvered me, rushed around. Not caring if I got wet, because I already was, I splashed and thrashed about. With the sun shining down on me, the earth on my clothes, the water completly surrounding me. I finally felt part of something, part of the earth. I felt alive.<p>

* * *

><p>When I returned home, again, my mother was already in bed. So I slipped of my clothes, put on my comfiest pyjamas, and snuggled down, Ipod on, gentle music calming me down. I sat like this until the sun shone bright threw my curtains. Checking my alarm clock, it read: <em>6:30.<em>  
>It didn't seem too early, so I put my feet into my little bunny slippers. Shuffling into the kitchen, I made myself some uneaded coffee, and sipped it slowly. Heading back to my room, I noticed two letters on the floor underneath the letterbox on the door. I picked them both up and discovered that one was adressed to me. Leaving the bills on the dining table, I went to my room for privacy to read the letter. Sitting comfy, I ripped open the envelope, and read the note with beautiful handwriting.<br>_  
>Elizabeth,<br>I still have not managed to get away. Aro was furious with me for letting you get away, but I was willing to take the punishment. I miss you so much. The feel of your beautiful presence in the room. Your long hair wrapped in my fingers. Your eyes glowing as they look into mine. Your smile, your laugh. The feel of your lips under mine. The feel of my body against mine. The way we fit together like clockwork. I've missed you so much. And as soon as I can, I will find you, no matter what. I need you. Without you I feel like someone has punched a hole through my heart. I don't know if you feel the same, but I know you care. However, I'm afraid that this is not a letter just to tell you how much I love you. You need to be careful. The Volturi was enraged when you left. Especially Alec and Aro. It felt like you were their secret weapon, found out by their enemies. Try to keep out of sight from everyone. And keep yourself a secret. There're coming for Liz, coming to get you back. And I'm coming too.  
>All my love,<br>Demitri._

Staring at the heart-filled words, I knew that I'd shed just one single tear...

**So, this is the end of Dusk as we know it, and I hope that you are exited for Dawn. It will be out soon, I promise. And keep checking on this chapter for updates on Dawn. Please let me know what you think of Elizabeth, what you think of the story. And what you think of this chapter. Do Demitri's words make you emotional? Even if this story is gone, Dawn will come. And it dosn't mean that you can't keep reviewing. Encouraging me, helping me in writing Dawn. Giving me nice feedback. Also, I want to know what you think will happen next, because I really want to hear your thoughts. Don't forget to tell all your friends, and all of the people you know on fanfiction, about my _amazing _story.  
>All my love, and my kindness,<br>Georgia xoxoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn chapter one is ready. Just wondering when to let you have it! ;)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so. I just couldn't help myself. DAWN IS UP AND RUNNING! And I really hope you like it.<strong>


	21. DAWN INFORMATIVE

Hey guys! Just to let the fans of this story know, that Dawn (Dusk's sequel) is up and four chapters in. It is a little different and has alot of twists, but please stick with me if you are disapointed, because the things that you know and love from Dusk, will happen, I promise!

Here is just a little sneak peak:  
><em>Not wanting to stay in my current location, and wanting to get dry, I decided to run back to my apartment that I'd owned for eleven was quite nice, and a great deal for the money I'd spent. I took a steaming shower, and changed into my favourite black jeans, black tank top, combat boots, and leather jacket. Satisfied with myself, I headed to the kitchen, and pulled out a blood bag that I'd stolen from the hospital. I used my power alot more frequently now. It helped me to feed. I ripped into the bag, and let the blood trickle down my throat. Even though it wasn't as good as the real stuff, it still tasted good as a snack. Knowing it was empty, I threw it in the bin, and licked my lips. Life was so much easier now. No one to know my every move. No stupid wolf to follow me around. No way of being traced by the Volturi. Sighing, I remembered the time I'd left.<em>

_**Clutching the crumpled letter, and my packed bags, I ran to the Cullen's home. I slammed open the doors, and burst inside. Nine pairs of eyes turned my way, and stared. The only one who didn't look surprised, was Alice. She looked at me solumly, and ran to my side. Her hands clutched me tightly in a hug. Her lips formed the words that had kept me strong.  
>"Be safe. Goodbye." She whispered in my ear, as her hold on me tightened, and then she pulled back.<br>"Goodbye?"  
>I turned to look at Bella, her expression confused. Slowly, I reached out my palm, holding out the letter. Still confused, she picked it up anyway, and read the words.<br>"I-...go. Just run, Liz. And don't ever look back."  
>"Thank you, Bella." I grasped her in one of our famous hugs, and sqeezed. "Have a happy life."<br>As I was about to leave, I heard faint sobbing. A frown covered my face, and I ran to Renesmee, and lifted her into my arms.  
>"Shhhhh, little bear. I'm so sorry, but I have to."<br>"I know. Bye bye."**___

_Shaking it off, I cursed myself. I couldn't get emotional now. It had been a whole year. A whole year since that stupid letter, and since I'd left them stupid vegetarian vampires. And yet, I still felt the presence of that same letter, in my left pocket. Even if it was stupid, it was the only thing I had left of humanity. Of him._

If you want to see more, you best get reading! (By the way, the piece in _**bold**_ is a flaskback).


	22. Dusk Editing Informative

**Heyyyyyy guys! My small, minor, amazing, SUPER FANS!**

**GUESS WHAT? GuEsS wHaT? gUeSs WhAt? guess what?**

**IT'S DUSK EDITING TIME!**

**Do you know what that means?**

**It means that I'm taking a minor break on Dawn, to edit Dusk, and make it more beautifuler!**

**SO...that means, more detail, more speech, more emotional language, and longer chapters (hopefully)!**

**I've learned since first publishing Dusk, that there is a lot more to writing than I thought. **

**In case you haven't guessed...I first started Dusk when I was 11-12...and I'm 13 now...**

**MIGHT be a big shock to some of you, but hopefully not. Because you LOVE my writing!**

**So, go and re-follow, and re-whateveryoudotoseewhenstuffi suploaded, if it will do that for edited chapters...?**

**I will post on this chapter when each chapter has been edited, so...happy Demise Series!**

_Dusk Chapter One: Reunion - Info:  
><em>_More detailed, added slightly more character, and about three new paragraphs with new content to make the chapter longer._

_Dusk Chapter Two: Greeting and, Renesmee? - Info:  
>Slightly edited, more words, but not by much, and a tiny bit more description.<br>_


End file.
